Discussion Salutaire
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Harry Potter vit en couple avec Drago Malfoy depuis peu de temps… Mais Charlie Weasley n'oublies pas l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui depuis longtemps même si lui aussi a refait sa vie et est heureux avec Blaise Zabini. Ce jour-là Charlie tombe nez à nez avec Drago et la discussion s'engage mais le ton monte… Attention slash
1. L'histoire

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Suite a la publication de mon OS "Pour ne pas choisir" on m'a demandé une suite 😀_

 _Je suis en train de la préparer mais en attendant je vous propose ce petit Drarry et Harry Charlie Weasley. Histoire de vous faire patienter..._

 _C'est un OS inspiré de la fiction de Mitsy'line "Mon ennemi sous les draps" : s/5803660/1/Mon-ennemi-sous-les-draps  
_

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. L'idée appartient à_ _Mitsy'line et le scénario est à moi_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!😉_

* * *

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, au numéro 12 square Grimmauld à Londres. C'est Drago qui ouvrit la porte. Il ne fut pas particulièrement ravi de voir son interlocuteur… pour lui Charlie Weasley restait toujours amoureux d'Harry, son compagnon…. Et il se sentait menacé à chaque fois que les deux hommes se voyaient. Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait eu des occasions de flipper. Ils sont tellement proches. Charlie tenta d'engager la discussion en attendant Harry, alors que Blaise, qui connaît aussi bien son meilleur ami que son amant sentit les ennuis arriver… très vite le ton monta…

En haut Harry finissait de se préparer, il était 10h et s'était rare qu'il traine autant. Il avait quasiment finit lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Des voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il descendit et arriva en bas des escaliers, attiré par le bruit.

Dans le salon Drago et Charlie se faisaient face, se défiant du regard, Blaise était tapi dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce sans oser bouger. Harry l'attira dans la cuisine, Blaise voulut se défendre mais le brun le retint.

\- Laisses, ils ont besoin de parler tous les deux

\- Mais tu sais de quoi ils vont parler ! lança le noir affolé

\- Oh oui, je sais de quoi … de Qui ils vont parler… répondit le brun en soupirant. Moi

Blaise rougit subitement gêné, il y avait une question qui … Et si il osait… il avait l'occasion de la poser là maintenant. Il prit sa décision en fraction de seconde avant et de changer d'avis il se lança

\- Harry … Tu … Tu … l'aimes ?... Je veux dire…. Charlie…. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui répondit-il sans hésiter, s'il n'y avait pas Drago…

\- Remarque… Reprit Blaise un peu triste, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant….

Tu sais … ça me déranges pas… d'être son second choix…

\- Tu as du courage, je t'admire d'accepter comme ça l'attirance qu'il y a entre Charlie et moi…

\- Je l'aime c'est tout et je sais qu'il ne serait pas heureux sans toi quelque part dans sa vie… Et puis Il est bien avec moi et heureux… enfin je crois… non ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il est heureux avec toi ! bien sûr qu'il t'aime… Sinon vous ne seriez pas mariés…

\- Mais on n'oublie pas son premier vrai amour… renchérit Blaise la tête baissée

\- Hum…, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Harry, l'image du premier garçon qu'il avait aimé en secret se planta devant ses yeux. Il avait aimé Cédric Diggori dès qu'il avait appris à le connaitre, pendant le tournoi des trois Sorciers. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas survécu à la compétition, tué par Peter Pettigrow sur l'ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui

\- Tu penses à Cédric ?

\- Hum….

Pendant ce temps dans le salon Drago et Charlie avaient aussi leur propre discussion :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?

\- Te parler

\- Ah et de quoi hein ?

\- Arrête de faire le malin Drago, tu sais très bien de quoi… ou de qui je veux parler….

\- Pfff

\- Oui j'aime ton mec ! Oui j'ai été raide dingue de lui….

Tu sais qu'on a commencé les travaux ici tous les deux, lui et moi ?

\- Ouais, il me l'a dit et alors ? Répondit Drago surpris

\- Tu sais que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, qui ne datent pas d'hier d'ailleurs finit-il en baissant la voix… ?

Il ne vit pas Drago s'étrangler….

\- C'était ici dans cette pièce… on repeignait le mur là-bas… Une bataille de peinture a éclatée … un fou rire… et je me suis noyé dans ses yeux….

\- Oh Merlin….

\- Oui hein ?... grosse erreur…

J'ai voulu l'embrasser… Il m'a repoussé… il m'a bien dit qu'il en avait envie mais que ce serait une mauvaise idée… ce serait compliqué pour moi, pour Ron, nos parents, Ginny… enfin tu vois quoi….

Il a dit aussi qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir, parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi…

La voix de Charlie s'attristait au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- Alors j'ai répondu ok et on a continué comme si de rien n'était, comme des frères, des amis…

Et puis, il y a eu cette fameuse nuit, quelques semaines plus tard…. Il a frappé à ma porte en plein milieu de la nuit, en me demandant si j'avais toujours envie de lui…

Cette fois Drago recracha le café qu'il venait de boire… Charlie sourit….

\- C'est le jour ou l'annonce de ton mariage avec Sylvia est parue dans la Gazette… il a adoré l'article.

Drago se souvenait bien de cet article. A ce moment-là, il était censé se fiancer à une jeune femme de Sang pur et honorer son nom et la famille de son père. Mais Harry et lui se voyaient déjà, ils se retrouvaient chaque semaine dans un hôtel en catimini. Mais les préparatifs de l'union avançaient vite et Les parents de Drago avaient fait publier une annonce dans la gazette du Sorcier pour annoncer en grande pompe le mariage de leur fils. Harry l'avait très mal pris et avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Lui avait été perdu, quelques temps, puis il avait fini par prendre sa décision et rompre ses fiançailles, réalisant qu'il tenait bien plus à Harry qu'à ces ragots de bénitier qui ne manquaient pas de courir sur les Malfoy

\- Oh oh… fit-il

\- Oui Oh Oh… Je l'ai laissé entrer… Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr, si je ne regretterais pas après, même si on ne passait qu'une seule nuit ensemble… J'ai répondu que ça ne me gênait pas, que je savais ce que je faisais et ce que ça voulait dire… je savais qu'il venait pour… t'oublier.

Il pensait que pour toi, vos rendez-vous n'étaient qu'un jeu… Tu allais te marier… alors qu'il s'était attaché à toi.

C'était une nuit merveilleuse… et pas seulement parce que Ron nous a trouvés le matin suivant…

(il sourit encore à ce souvenir)

Et puis il y a eu la soirée au ministère, tu sais celle pour sa remise de médaille… Oh il ne voulait pas y aller…. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre, alors je suis allé lui parler…

Il pleurait maintenant

\- Et tu sais le mieux ? l'argument pour le convaincre ?... c'était de trouver quelqu'un… pour moi… Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner pour m'aider à trouver quelqu'un… ironique non ?

On a bu, parlé, cherché, dansé

Un grognement lui répondit, il eut encore un petit sourire

\- Je lui ai dit que tu nous regardais danser et que ça ne te plaisait pas…

On a continué à chercher et il a vu Blaise et m'a envoyé dans ses bras. La suite tu la connais…

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues

\- Tu as du courage… dit Drago se surprenant lui-même à se laisser impressionner de la sorte

Ce fut au tour de Charlie d'être étonné

\- Je veux dire de l'avoir laissé partir comme tu l'as fait… Je n'aurais pas été capable de….

\- Je l'aime, il m'aime mais n'est pas amoureux de moi… pourquoi me battre… si il est heureux…

\- Charlie ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu le referais ? aujourd'hui … Coucher avec Harry… ?

\- J'en aurais surement envie s'il me le proposait … Mais non je le repousserais... comme il l'a fait pour moi

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime Blaise ! que je suis heureux avec lui….

\- Charlie !

Blaise venait d'entrer dans la pièce en courant. Il se jeta au cou de son mari….

Harry entra à son tour, Blême….

\- Cha… Charlie…

Celui-ci se dégagea et le rejoignit

\- Je …. Je suis désolé… souffla Harry, je n'aurais pas dû….

\- Chut… fit Charlie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry, je te l'ai dit, je savais ce qui se passerait en te laissant entrer dans ma chambre ce soir-là, et je le voulais, je le voulais vraiment…

\- Je t'aime Charlie….

\- … A ta manière oui je sais… Je t'aime aussi Harry…

Charlie se pencha vers Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes

Blaise, lui avait rejoint Drago qui serrait les poings…

\- Si tu bouges je te stupéfixe !

\- Grrr

\- Regarde leurs lèvres… Elles sont fermées idiot ! ça veut bien dire que ça ne représente que de l'amitié A la russe quoi

\- Tu es heureux Harry, je suis heureux, alors tout va bien… murmura Charlie en le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait

Puis d'un mouvement de tête il invita Drago à prendre sa place. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

\- Je t'aime murmura-t-il

\- Drago je….

\- Chut… Je sais, je comprends maintenant…

Blaise et Charlie disparurent en transplanant silencieusement, laissant les deux amoureux à leur étreinte.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé..._

 _Une review, même anonyme c'est encourageant et je me fait fort de répondre à chacune d'entre elles..._

 _biz_


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Kalia:

Tu es observatrice :)

J'ai écris cet OS il y a très longtemps et je ne me souvenais plus quelle fiction me l'avais inspiré. Je te remercie de me l'avoir donné

En effet il est inspiré, et non copié (j'insiste, je ne me permettrai pas de republier quelque chose appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre), de "Mon ennemi sous les draps", il pourrait faire partie des scènes coupées ou additionnelles.

En tous cas, merci de l'avoir lu!


End file.
